1. Field
This invention relates generally to the field of trailer hitches and more specifically to a novel mechanical assembly, and related method, for rotatably coupling a trailer to a lead vehicle.
2. Prior Art
Trailer hitch assemblies have become commonplace in today's society, connecting a variety of different trailers to lead vehicles which supply driving power as well as steering capabilities to the trailer. Perhaps most popular among the trailer hitch assemblies known and used are those which attach temporarily to a ball-type hitch attached to the rear of the lead vehicle, for example on the rear bumper.
Such a ball-type hitch comprises generally a ball, usually between 13/4 and 2 inches in diameter, a shank portion, and a threaded shaft. In customary usage, the threaded shaft is inserted through an aperture in the rear bumper of the lead vehicle, such that the ball extends upwardly therefrom. An appropriate lock-washer and nut are used to tighten and lock the ball-type hitch in this position.
Alternatively, the ball-type hitch may be mounted in the bed of the pick-up truck, near the center thereof, so as to accommodate attachment of a typical gooseneck trailer. When mounted in the bed of a pick-up truck, it is advantageous to use a ball-type hitch which is securely attached to the frame of the pick-up truck.
As mentioned, a number of different trailer hitch assemblies are known and used in the prior art whereby a trailer, which has a trailer hitch assembly securely attached at one end of the trailer, is rotatably attached to the above described ball-type hitch assembly which is securely mounted to the lead vehicle. State of the art trailer hitch assemblies generally include means for securing the assembly to the ball-type hitch such as a locking screw or a locking cap. While generally effective for their stated purposes, state of the art trailer hitches include a number of disadvantages as well.
For example, the means whereby the trailer hitch assembly is secured to the ball-type hitch may release at inopportune times when being jolted or jostled in the normal routine of pulling a trailer with a lead vehicle. Such unwanted releases can be dangerous, and even fatal, not only to those associated with the lead vehicle and trailer, but to innocent bystanders as well.
Further, many of the known trailer hitch assemblies in use are subject to wear and tear of component parts which adversely affect their performance. This can present a dangerous situation similar to that mentioned in the previous paragraph, when the worn component parts fail during times of stress and strain. This can be a particular concern when the trailer is to be attached to and unattached from the lead vehicle several times within a short period of time.
Moreover, many of the prior art trailer hitches are difficult to attach to and unattach from the lead vehicle. Many require considerable time and effort to effect the attachment or unattachment, which is particularly disadvantageous when this must be done several times each day. Such time and effort wasted on attachment and unattachment of the trailer can be much better spent in other ways.
Finally, and perhaps most importantly, most prior art trailer hitches do not accommodate universal rotational movement of the trailer hitch assembly about the ball-type hitch. Because of this, undue stress and strain may be placed on the trailer hitch assembly when the lead vehicle is negotiating uneven or rough roads. Such stress and strain can also add to the wear and tear of component parts, as mentioned above, which creates a dangerous situation.
Therefore, there is a legitimate need in the art for a trailer hitch assembly which solves the aforementioned problems, and in particular allows for universal rotational movement about the ball-type hitch attached to a lead vehicle.